


Teammates

by refusetoshine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Ino doesn't expect much from her teammates, but finds herself surprised.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji & Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Teammates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



> This was written as part of the 100 Word Drabble Flash Exchange. It's been awhile since I've written a Naruto fic and I've never really written about these three. I hope I did them justice.

When Ino had been placed with Shikamaru and Chouji, she had been disappointed. She knew the two. Their fathers had been on the same team and their families were still close. Despite this, Ino had never considered them friends.

After a few weeks, Ino discovered the reason why they had been put together. Their abilities worked perfectly together. 

One night after training, the three went to Ichiraku for some ramen. The three chatted amicably and Ino couldn’t help but smile. She had found two kindred spirits in the unlikeliest of ways, and she wasn’t going to take it for granted.


End file.
